You belong to me
by BloomyLee
Summary: Porque jamás hubiese pensado que el amarte tanto fuese la mejor de mis condenas, dentro de ese oscuro y maldito mundo en el que tu cuerpo era sometido, Eren Jaeger. Dedicado a Panquequito. AU. RIREN. Rivaille / Levi x Eren. One-shot.


**You belong to me**

* * *

_Dedicado a Panquequito, con mucho amor para ella. El one-shot salió antes de lo previsto. Mi alma puede descansar en paz. Este es un fanfic de su fanfic (LOL) "I belong to you". Si alguien no lo ha leído, que corra ahora a hacerlo. Y si no, pues me preocupé de que la historia se entendiera aun si no han leído la anterior._

* * *

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenecen, son de su respectivo autor.

Advertencias: Rivaille/Levi x Eren. Relación chicoxchico, si el tema no es de tu agrado, no lo leas.

* * *

Quizás sólo había sido por mera casualidad, o probablemente haya sido obra del destino…

¿A quién le interesa lo que pudo haber sido?

Desde aquel día cuando lo vi, en el momento cuando mis ojos se posaron en los suyos, y nos miramos con una enorme intensidad atrayente, sentí que mis pupilas se encandilaron frente a la luz que sus ojos esmeraldas me transmitían, hermosa y brillante como el océano. Su cuerpo joven y moreno contrastaba con ese tosco lugar que pudo perfectamente haber sido una extensión más del infierno.

El barrio rojo.

¿Pero por qué se encontraba ahí?

Era similar a ver a un pájaro encerrado en una jaula, sumido en la condena y soledad.

Y su alma parecía estar a punto de ser vendida a los demonios más despiadados que pudiesen existir, pronto a ser devorada dentro del holocausto de la lujuria.

Ese ser no debía estar ahí, él no pertenecía a ese lugar.

Un impulso en mi corazón me pedía a gritos sacarlo de ahí, me pedía llevármelo, pero sobre todo… _salvarlo._ Por lo que sin dudarlo dos veces, me atreví a hacer algo que jamás en la vida hubiese pensado hacer.

Y entonces yo abrí mi boca.

Y ahora lo tenía ahí, completamente entregado a mi merced.

—Me has costado demasiado dinero, mocoso—Dije secamente. No importaba cuan cegado estuviese por la hermosura de sus ojos, no podía dejar de lado mi personalidad fría y hostil.

Él sólo me miraba, y de esa mirada tímida veía el miedo reflejado en sus ojos. Él estaba asustado.

Como yo también lo estaba.

Quizás era porque temía que él pudiese darse cuenta de mi inseguridad.

De todas maneras, yo no quería hacerle daño, jamás fueron mis intenciones. Me bastaba con sólo verlo, observarlo, deslizar mi mirada por cada célula de su piel y deleitarme de esos grandes orbes berilo bien pulidos como piedras preciosas.

Nada más que eso, pero…

No supe cómo, ni por qué. Él insistía y yo me negaba.

¿Cómo podía yo romper aquel cuerpo celestial?

—No trate de protegerme, no tiene sentido—Me habló aquel muchacho.

Y entonces su dulce voz se instaló en mis tímpanos.

Me atrajo, me cautivó.

—Si no es usted, entonces será otro, y no sé si corra con la misma suerte para la próxima—Aclaró con un tono tembloroso.

Y su fina voz seguía rebotando en mi mente.

Era suave, exquisita.

Y de sus ojos resbalaban lágrimas de amargura, de temor. Pero por alguna extraña razón, resplandecían, y eso me embelesaba.

¿Eso que latía con fuerza en mi pecho era mi corazón?

—Por favor… Levi—Insistió.

Al escuchar mi nombre provenir de esa boca, no pude resistirme a la tentación y mi cuerpo se movió por sí solo. Fue ahí cuando esa noche, me embriagué con ese par de ojos aguamarina. Quise romperlo, quebrarlo, descuajarlo en mil pedazos hasta quitarle todo rastro de inocencia que ese cuerpo puro poseía. Mi instinto predominó en mi mente nublando todo uso de razón, y mi deseo carnal de ser el primero en marcarlo como mi propiedad no se quedó atrás.

Su voz.

Su respiración.

Sus ojos.

Su piel.

Todo aquello hizo que mi cuerpo se sumergiera en el placer y que aumentaran mis ganas de mancharlo por completo.

Desde ese entonces, jamás me pude detener. Sin haberlo querido, terminé siendo conquistado por esos luceros esmeraldas en los cuales yo dependía de ellos como nunca, y poco a poco, aquellos orbes fueron siendo acogidos en mi frío corazón, convirtiéndose en una maldita dependencia, como una droga.

_¿Quién iba a pensar que en ese mundo tan oscuro y sucio iba a encontrar al ser más puro y brillante…?_

Era irónico todo, llegaba a ser gracioso.

Mientras más me introducía en ese mundo, más me aferraba a ese muchacho de ojos turquesa. Mi mente se sometía a su vida, calándose hasta en lo hondo, amarrándome completamente como si fueran hilos rojos del destino, que más que hilos, eran cadenas de hierro que me doblegaban hasta querer matarme.

Ridículo y satírico.

Me tenía completamente atrapado.

Difícilmente podía salir de sus agarres, ¿Quién era el que estaba encerrado en una jaula ahora?

Su cuerpo y alma me pertenecían, todas y cada una de las fibras de su piel. Eran míos, de nadie más.

Sin embargo, él estaba forzado a entregarse a otro. Y no sólo a uno, a centenares, día tras día, sin parar, sin ninguna clase de descanso.

¿Quién podría siquiera dormir bien con esa clase de masacre?

Oía sus gemidos al otro lado de la puerta, me desgarraban. Los resortes roídos de la cama que resonaban fuertemente, me rompían por dentro. Sus suplicas y halagos que susurraba a todos esos malditos, me destrozaban.

Mi pecho se apretujaba por montones, no creía poder ser capaz de soportarlo. La furia invadía mi ser. Oprimía mis puños con fuerza, enterrándome las uñas en mi piel para resistir.

Yo no podía intervenir, debía confiar en él.

Hubo una ocasión en la cual me enfurecí. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta que esa había sido la primera vez que estaba siendo egoísta, hasta tal punto de querer encerrarlo dentro de un cofre para atesorarlo y que nadie más lo viera.

Mi vasto trabajo me permitía tenerlo todo, pero jamás creí que a pesar de tener todo el maldito dinero que podía existir en el mundo, no era capaz de obtener lo que quería.

No si él no me correspondía.

Él era un gran actor cuando se trataba de su _trabajo._ Había caído redondito en sus súplicas, esas palabras que murmuraba a su _clientela_ sonaban tan reales y exigentes, que por un momento llegué a pensar que me las susurraba a mí a través de esa puerta, como solía hacerlo conmigo en la cama.

Creí que todo había sido un engaño, que yo sólo era una carta más de su sucio juego.

Sentía cuando la puerta se abría y veía salir a todos esos cerdos asquerosos que se atrevieron a tocarlo. Yo me adentraba a su habitación rápidamente, con la mirada de su hermana que me fulminaba a creces.

Él se veía exhausto, desgastado. Y aun así, me recibía con sus brazos abiertos.

Pero yo me hallaba sumido en la cólera, llegué a tal punto de refregarle todo en la cara, recalcando su verdadera identidad, lo que siempre había sido: un verdadero puto.

—¿Es que acaso ahora no trabajas si no te pago primero? —Le escupí, arrojándole los billetes que tenía en su propia cara con toda la ira que envolvía mi interior, ni yo comprendía por qué le decía aquellas palabras tan hirientes. —Ahora actúa como la ramera que eres.

Pude ver un llanto interior asomarse por las orillas de sus ojos, uno que le partía el alma en dos, uno que le hacía sentir como la peor mierda del planeta. Lo asumí en el momento cuando apretó sus labios e infló su pecho como si fuese a lanzar un grito mortal. Sin embargo, se contuvo, ningún susurro salió de su boca.

Por mi rabia, quise hacerlo gritar del dolor, encendiendo mi lado oscuro y austero de mí ser. Lo tomé a la fuerza, con el sólo motivo de observar su agonía.

Pero su llanto no fue lo que pude ver, ni tampoco su pena. Por unos instantes me produjo un escalofrío ver aquella escena.

El brillo de sus ojos se había apagado, y un sabor a dolor traspasó mi garganta; cuando le miré detenidamente, me di cuenta que no estaba viendo absolutamente nada, sólo veía un ente vacío, una cosa con forma humana, un desperdicio más en el mundo, como un simple bote de basura.

Posteriormente, su cuerpo comenzó a moverse como si estuviese programado, casi como una máquina que cumplía su labor. Y la nada misma era capaz de sentir, así como la nada que se encontraba frente a mis ojos.

No, no era eso lo que quería.

Mi corazón renegaba vivir de esa forma con él.

Me quedé estático unos instantes, culpándome a mí mismo por la real estupidez que cometí.

Y él, al parecer, se había percatado de mi remordimiento, puesto que, de un momento a otro y sin darme cuenta, él ya había presionado sus castos labios contra los míos.

—Lo siento, le he mentido…—Confesó mirándome fijamente a los ojos, yo apenas podía decir algo con mi propia boca, había quedado tan perplejo que mi mente difícilmente procesaba lo que acababa de ocurrir. —Jamás me prohibieron besar, sólo quería entregarle mi primer beso a la persona que amara de verdad…—Me lo dijo con el semblante más inocente y tímido que jamás había visto, el color rojo que denotaba en su rostro le llegaba hasta en sus oídos. Mi cuerpo había reaccionado de golpe ante su mirada. Ese beso había sido suficiente para transmitirme todo. Su tristeza y soledad, su incertidumbre y su miedo, su aferro y su profundo amor hacia mí. Mis suposiciones fueron acertadas cuando él mismo me lo confirmó con sus propias palabras. —Yo… lo amo señor.

No supe cuándo ni cómo, pero al momento de percatarme de ello, él ya se encontraba danzando sobre mí.

Aun con su rostro empapado en sudor y respiración entrecortada, él me sonreía, y me ofrecía su calor. Yo me acurrucaba entre sus brazos y comenzaba a besarlo apasionadamente, porque yo era el único ser a quien tenía permitido besarlo de esa manera. Si había una parte de su cuerpo la cual ahora sabía que pertenecía completamente a mí, esos eran sus labios. Carnosos, dulces y deleitables.

Eran sólo míos.

Y con mi boca, recorría cada parte de su cuerpo, intentando quitar la esencia ajena que se impregnaba en su piel. Mi hambre mordaz quitaba todo rastro de impureza que manos extrañas le habían dejado. Removía aquella abundancia que de entre sus piernas se deslizaba, las cuales ni con un simple baño habían logrado salir, descontaminándolo con la mía, reemplazándola en su lugar, limpiándolo con mi ser.

Y con mi fuerza, lo arremetía contra la cama en un intento de saciarlo de la manera que él necesitaba y que solamente yo podía entregarle.

Era entonces cuando nuestros cuerpos se conectaban, y sin necesidad de decirnos palabra alguna, nuestros corazones vislumbraban los sentimientos del uno del otro.

Nos mirábamos como si no lo hubiésemos hecho en miles de años.

Él comprendía mi desesperación, como yo entendía su dolor.

Su alma estaba rota de tanto sufrimiento, y mi pecho se comprimía de tan sólo observar en sus ojos ese abismo de angustia.

Él gritaba, yo lo acallaba con mis besos.

Él se retorcía, yo le brindaba más placer.

Él lloraba, yo lo calmaba con mis caricias.

Y así, fundíamos nuestros cuerpos en nuestros delirios más morbosos que pudiesen existir. No nos importaba el tiempo, ni el espacio ni las circunstancias. Sólo sabíamos que nuevamente éramos uno y con eso bastaba.

Por un momento nos olvidábamos hasta de dónde nos encontrábamos.

Y de quiénes éramos.

Sólo sabíamos de nuestra vasta existencia, y eso era suficiente como para enriquecer nuestra locura; efímera y sublime.

El tiempo siguió transcurriendo, fui capaz hasta de dejar de lado mi obsesión compulsiva por la limpieza con tal de quedarme junto a mi amante toda una noche por entre esas sucias sábanas que más de alguno habrá derramado su esencia en ellas.

Repugnante y desagradable, pero por él, era hasta capaz de bañarme en un mar de mugre si era posible.

Abrí mis ojos como de costumbre, mi cuerpo se sentía pesado, percatándome de una figura que se aferraba fuertemente a mí.

Ah, su aroma eminente y calor característico. Ni en un millón de años sería capaz de olvidarlo.

Su cabeza se arropaba en mi pecho y mi mano atrevida no pudo evitar acariciar sus suaves hebras castañas que tendían de su cabeza.

—Lo siento, te desperté —Murmuró mi amante con su dulce voz mientras asentaba su verdosa mirada en la mía.

—No te preocupes, siempre despierto a esta hora—Mentí apoyando una de mis manos en la cara. No es que su fragancia me haya hechizado, claro que no.

—Supongo que ya debes irte…—Dijo entristecido.

Ahí iba de nuevo, poniendo sus típicas caras de cachorro abandonado. Jamás lo admitiría, pero cada vez que él hacía eso, me hacía dudar de mis decisiones y me era cada vez más difícil dejarlo.

¿Por qué insistías tanto en hacerlo complicado, mocoso?

—Es lo mejor por ahora. —Afirmé secamente. Tenía que largarme de ahí antes de terminar cambiando de opinión. De ser por mí, hasta dejaría mi trabajo. Pero dependía netamente de él si quería seguir viéndolo. —Hay cosas que debo hacer y no tengo tiempo de llevarme contigo.

—Supongo que hay que cuidar de los negocios… —Señaló otra vez mirando hacia algún punto muerto en el suelo.

Por unos instantes, una idea se cruzó por mi mente.

Negocios…

Claro, utilizar mi más grande fuerte en estos casos… ¿Cómo no se me había ocurrido antes?

—Levántate—Ordené sin mayores rodeos.

—¿Para qué? —Preguntó.

—Sólo hazlo, no tengo toda la mañana.

Antes de que lográsemos darnos cuenta, ya nos encontrábamos afuera del local subiéndonos a mi auto. Mis métodos persuasivos en los negocios siempre habían sido eficaces y majestuosos, no por nada estaba donde estaba. Haber logrado convencer a los funcionarios del local del prostíbulo con un simple cheque para pasar un día junto al mocoso había sido pan comido.

Y la verdad es que hacer semejante acto impulsivo había resultado ser algo impropio de mí.

Mocoso, tú sí que habías logrado hacerme cambiar.

Ahora estaba enmudecido. No sabía qué hacer.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer? —Preguntó mi acompañante.

Oh, bueno. No era el único que pensaba lo mismo.

Las manos del pobre chiquillo temblaban notoriamente. Claramente estaba nervioso.

—Podríamos ir a desayunar a algún café. —Sugerí instintivamente. Ni yo sabía lo que había dicho. Estaba igual de ansioso que ese muchacho.

Ah, como odiaba sentirme tan colegiala enamorada, pero tenía suerte de saber disimular mis emociones.

Le miré de reojo, y prontamente me di cuenta de lo que veía.

¿Qué clase de ropa traía puesta? Parecía como si hubiese recogido algún vagabundo de la calle. Me molesté y pisé el acelerador indicándole que lo primero que haríamos sería comprarle algo de ropa decente.

No me había percatado hasta en ese entonces, pero mi amante era realmente un adonis que vislumbraba cada rincón de mi ser. No se comparaba con nadie en este mundo, él era simplemente perfecto. Las ropas añejas que reemplazó con las nuevas le quedaron como anillo al dedo. Nunca en mi vida habría pensado que unas simples prendas fuesen capaces de causarme un revuelco, todo porque un simple mocoso las usaba.

Pagué gratamente la ropa que le compré, como si hubiese hecho el mejor descubrimiento en la historia.

No podría negarlo, pero en ese momento creí firmemente que el hecho de haber sacado al mocoso a dar un paseo fue el mejor negocio que hubiese podido hacer en mis vastos años de trabajo. Y no fue precisamente dentro de mi oficina.

Pero los negocios también consistían en recibir beneficios a cambio, y yo, después de una larga jornada de debate mental, había podido por fin decidirme en qué hacer durante el resto del día.

Al llegar a mi departamento, la figura desnuda de mi amante daba vueltas en mi cabeza, sin poder evitarlo. No tenía tiempo que perder. Antes de que él terminara de decir una frase que seguramente mi mente no alcanzó a procesar, me abalancé sobre mi víctima como predador sin dejarle soltar alguna otra palabra ya que sus labios se hallaban ocupados con los míos.

Lo besé frenéticamente agolpando mi lengua contra la suya, lamiendo cada rincón de su boca mientras mis manos se deslizaban por su cintura y torso, al mismo tiempo que desprendía sus ropas a mi antojo.

Fue un paseo errático alrededor de los pasillos hasta llegar a mi habitación en medio de uno que otro tropezón surgido por la desesperación.

Me situé rápidamente entre sus piernas y me deleité del sabor de su piel y de su calor, mientras nuestros cuerpos sentían las caricias de las sedosas sábanas de mi propia cama con un aroma ilustre que invadían nuestras narices.

Ah, hacer el amor bajo el techo de un hogar resultaba ser mucho más excitante que bajo la amargura de un prostíbulo.

_Si tan sólo pudiese tenerte así todos los días…_

Sin embargo, ambos éramos conscientes de que todo lo que pensábamos a partir de una vida de sueños no eran más que una ilusión efímera, un acto espontáneo y una burbuja llena de mentiras que era desgarrada con una daga punzante y peligrosa.

_Si tan sólo pudiese sacarte de ahí…_

Me repetía una y otra vez en mi mente.

_¿Seré capaz de salvarte?_

El temor se hacía presente dentro de mí, envenenando mis sentidos.

_¿Tendré la oportunidad de hacerlo?_

—¿Qué piensas hacer al respecto? —La voz de Hanji me trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

El chiquillo se hallaba dormido sobre mi regazo después de haber pasado una larga tarde de películas aburridas junto a Hanji Zoe, mi supuesta amiga que había venido de visita, o más bien a molestar, quien no me dejó pasar más tiempo a solas junto al mocoso.

—No lo sé, quizás debería dejar de verlo antes de cometer alguna locura. —Dije pensativo. La verdad, ni yo estaba seguro de lo que mis palabras pudieron expresar.

—O quizás deberías dejarte llevar por primera vez y permitirte cometer todo tipo de locuras. —Me dijo con su mirada seria, algo poco común en ella. —Permítete ser feliz de una vez por todas.

Tal vez tenía razón.

Tal vez debería dejarme llevar.

Tal vez… debiese aclamar lo que por ley debiese ser mío.

Miré de reojo al plácido muchacho que descansaba sobre mis muslos, acariciando sus suaves hebras castañas.

Si no quería perderlo, entonces tendría que luchar por ello.

No soportaría un minuto más ver a un ave tras unas rejas cuando yo podía ser el que lo sacara de su prisión.

Fui un tonto en pensar abandonarlo.

Si alguien pensaba encerrar a esa ave, sería en una jaula que fuera mía, y con una llave que yo tendría.

Oye bien lo que te voy a decir, Eren Jaeger.

_Tú me perteneces._

* * *

Muchísimas gracias a todos los que se dieron el tiempo de leer. La autora me aclaró que Levi en ese fic es un poco más poético, por lo que hice el intento de. De todas formas, no soy experta en este estilo de narrativa por lo que no me linchen que estoy recién aprendiendo. Prometo mejorar.

Espero que les haya sido de su agrado como también a la hermosa de Panquequito. ¡Oh, linda Panqueque! Me revuelco con el Pichu que me regalaste (?) Saludos.


End file.
